<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>всё пройдет гладко (говорили они) by Krezh12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133301">всё пройдет гладко (говорили они)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12'>Krezh12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, fem!Choi Youngjae, fem!Im Jaebum, fem!Jackson Wang, fem!Kim Yugyeom - Freeform, fem!Kunpimook Bhuwakul, fem!Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>югём никогда не думала, что так по-глупому вляпается</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>всё пройдет гладко (говорили они)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cтарая работа, которая не была утащена сюда в 2018м<br/>тогда мы не были знакомы с вами, чатик, но я знала про вас офк - и уже тогда писала, потому что вы тоже писали, и это было оч круто</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>югем скажет, что это всё бэм. бэм скажет, чтобы она не глупила и признала уже, что кому-то на небе надоело следить за тем, как она каждый раз сказочно обламывается.<br/>
 — эй, — добавит она тогда, когда югем как раз успеет обиженно надуть губы и начать <i>не</i> обиженно на неё пыхтеть. — не переводи стрелки.<br/>
и прямо-таки картинно подведет себе стрелки сама. югем кажется, что только эта монструозная синяя подводка с блестками в руке останавливает бэм от того, чтобы утвердительно дэбнуть. и, желательно, проломить в процессе лбом пол.</p><p>югем никогда не думала, что так по-глупому вляпается. сходишь один раз, говорили они (бэм). если не понравится, развернешься и уйдешь (ёнджэ). в крайнем случае всегда можно накатать на неё говнопост в инсту (джеки ван). ай, джейби, хватит драться (опять джеки ван).<br/>
и уж точно югем никогда не думала, что ей понравится. в смысле <i>слишком</i> понравится. она не знает, когда «сходи и сделай себе ногти» стало эвфемизмом к «слови просто ненормальный ебнутый краш как только переступишь порог», но чудеса случаются. она лучший мастер в сеуле (сказала бэм), мне обычно она делает леопардовый принт (тоже бэм). ходят слухи, что у неё делала френчик сама сиэль (опять бэм). но это неточно (джейби?).</p><p>закончившая третий курс джинен кажется только поступившей в университет югем если не богиней, то лучше злополучной сиэл раз в сто — и это еще как минимум. по ней сразу и не скажешь, чем она занимается, но выглядит она так, как будто создает лекарство, способное излечить человечество от рака. югем не удивится, если окажется, что по выходным джинен спасает внепланетные расы от вымирания, скидывая расам свои исцеляющие красотой селфи в какаоток. она выглядит так, как будто всё держит под контролем, и на этом опасном моменте — в мыслях о том, кого и <i>как именно</i> могла бы еще держать джинен — югем закругляется, а то мало ли.</p><p>нормальные люди умеют произвести впечатление, и если в своей нормальности югем еще может сомневаться — ну, бэм, лучшие друзья, воздушно-капельным, все дела, — то первое впечатление, надрывно кричит голосом бэма где-то в голове, это изи. ну, думает югем, я в этом шарю.</p><p><i>как всё прошло</i> спрашивает вечером бэм.<br/>
<i>все плохо я сшибла вешалку</i> отвечает она, падает лицом на кровать и чувствует, как горят щеки. <i>я больше никогда туда не приду</i> пишет она и, подумав, прибавляет кучу плачущих утиных эмодзи.<br/>
<i>тебе к ней еще на коррекцию</i> безжалостно напоминает ей бэм. <i>иди. плюс она может делать реснички</i><br/>
<i>обычно она делает тебе леопардовый принт?</i> набирает югем и смеется.</p><p>югем стесняется (рядом с джинен это нормально, успевает понять югем, и прячет любимый спрайт поглубже в рюкзак, сдирает с коленки пластырь в форме сердечка и треплет челку, которая уже через секунду ложится как обычно. как обычно торчком), но всё равно поясняет за свой фейворит лист: желтое конфетти, оранжевые блестки, серебряные звездочки и полумесяцы. джинен — такая правильная джинен — морщится, когда приходится красить ногти в оттенки «лимонный фреш», «спаркл» и «орандж джус».</p><p>в первый раз югем сшибает вешалку.<br/>
во второй — спотыкается об свою обувь.<br/>
в третий — об обувь джинен. дважды.</p><p>  — ну, — прохладно говорит джинен в четвертый раз, почти снисходительно оглядывая прядки, выпавшие из высокого хвоста на затылке югем, и югем вдруг чувствует себя беззащитной и голой. — что будем делать?<br/>
 — можем на свидание сходить например, — отвечает югем и только потом понимает, что сказала это вслух.</p><p>в конце дня у югем опять горят щеки, но не из-за вешалки, а потому что это <i>джинен</i>.</p><p>в пятый раз — когда югем успевает влюбиться, испугаться, уйти в отрицание и так по кругу — джинен просовывает ледяные ладони под её цыплячего цвета худи и целует её сама, потому что <i>уже четыре месяца прошло господи я думала ты уже никогда не додумаешься</i>, и это и спаркл, и фреш, и орандж джус, и оказывается с высоты своего роста югем так легко целовать джинен в шею, и почему они только не сделали этого раньше.</p><p>в шестой раз уже джинен опрокидывает вешалку.</p><p>я же говорю, четкий френчик получился (говорит бэм). не волнуйся, я никому не скажу, что на самом деле ты никогда-никогда не была клиентом джинен (шепотом обещает ей джеки ван).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>